


It's Always Raining (Whenever I Think Of You)

by WhimsicalWordsmith



Series: 5 Words, 1 Story [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Sad Ending, dgaf af, everyone is mentionned af, ex-Talon!reader, implied married mchanzo, pining!reader, shameless af, tired af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalWordsmith/pseuds/WhimsicalWordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the light, you spy a gold band around the archer’s finger, as well as an achingly familiar silver band. In an instant, memories flashed by your mind’s eye faster than you can process, and you bark out a weak laugh in realization. Looking at the sky, you pointedly ignore the barrage of questions and tears falling down your face as you tremble in the aftermath.</p>
<p>You found him. You actually found him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always Raining (Whenever I Think Of You)

**Author's Note:**

> Words: Playground / Cactus / Milkshake / Watch / Wedding
> 
> A/N: Yes, hello, welcome to my hell, because I can’t write for shit, but I’m saying fuck it and wrote this trash anyways. Reader was one of the best Talon Agents when they went AWOL for a mission, and Jason Bourne-d their way to trying to dismantling the Talon organization. Warnings -> pining, blood, angst.

**o0o**

Hanamura is a beautiful city in your eyes. The streets were always full of life and colour, despite it being pastel, and seemingly washed-out. At a young age, your eyes take in what you could, maintaining the blank façade required when one is a child of the leader of the most elite group of assassins in the underground whilst you corralled your instincts to run around and play.

And now, at 35 years old and sitting in a bar, you still think it’s still quite the sight.

You glance at your watch as you down another shot of…whatever the hell it is you ordered. It has been four hours since your arrival, and that you were drinking more than you usually would. Not that you don’t mind, but it _has_ been a stressful ordeal, dealing with members of the Shimada clan today. You shake your head a bit as the noise of the gamblers, partygoers and karaoke was starting to mix together into some weird cacophony of background music. As the music from the karaoke booth starts, your breath hitches as a quiet hush descends upon the crowd and you clutch at the shot glass with a little more force than necessary. You instinctively flinched as the singer starts to sing, raising a hand to signal the bartender for another drink, ignoring the worried look he sends your way as your mind unconsciously sifts and wander back and forth to various memories before latching onto the one person you haven’t thought about – and swore never to – in years: Hanzo Shimada.

**o0o**

_“Han-nii, Happy Birthday!” You present him with a small potted cactus, with which he eyes questioningly. Ten-year-old you pouts at his reaction and launched on your explanation so that he will take it. “I named ‘em Wasabi! And I think it’s a good companion for you! If your dad don’t want pets, then you can talk to Wasabi-san here! A-and it don’t need much watering, so you don’t have to worry about it wiliting and stuff! And I’m sure you’re both compatible. Y’know, since you’re prickly on the outside, but you’re such a softie inside–!” You were not prepared for him to gently kiss your forehead and cradle Wasabi in his hands. You’re pretty sure your entire face is on fire, but it’s worth seeing a small pink tinge on his cheeks._

_“Thank you, (F/N).” He murmurs, eyes crinkling up in a small smile._

**o0o**

You shut your eyes with a growl, downing your drink before leaving your payment as you harshly turned away from the bar walked out into the pouring rain. It was tolerable before when you didn’t remember much, but now, in between your missions of vendetta against Talon and staying below the radar, you fear that it was going to cloud your actions. _Stupid emotions. Gon’ mess ‘verythin’ up…,_ you think. Scrubbing the insides of your eyes with a sniff, you look up at the night sky disdainfully, imagining his face as you saw him last. “Stop invading my thoughts…” you blabber, beginning the long trek back to the hotel, longer now that you’re drunk and sopping wet. “S’all your fault ‘m like this…you sonuvawitch…bitch…bitchy witch…” You continue your drunken babbling and giggling as the rain fell harder, unknowing when you started tasting the saltiness of your tears on your lips.

**o0o**

You confidently exited the building, shouldering your pack as police cars and ambulances drove by. However, a small grimace settle on your lips as some people mill past you indifferently, while others are almost tripping on themselves to rush to the crime scene of the ‘Murdered Millionaire’. You chanced a glance at your watch, and found it to be 5 pm. _Dinner it is then_ , you think, picking up the pace as you find a sushi place nearby.

You just obtained another piece of information about the Talon whose darkened claws have scratched and sunk into most of the world’s government as of today and has expanded and made connections far too much for you to handle on your own. Luckily, you now have the location to their main headquarters – your former headquarters – leaving you to plan how to start toppling their empire. Once and for all. You can’t act right after this stunt; with the way your list goes, you’ve successfully eliminated some important figureheads for the organization to cause some panic, and most likely increase the presence of guards and agents on the lookout. You sigh, and settle for doing the one thing you were also good at.

Drinking.

**o0o**

It’s well past 9:00 when you find yourself in a nearby playground, a large bottle of sake clutched in one hand. The vast sky is inky black, and the wind has been picking up its pace, whipping your coat back and forth as you stood in the sandbox. Distantly, you could see the flashes of lightning before followed by the sound of thunder. You take a large swig from the bottle and groaned in exasperation when you felt the first few drops of rain fell, looking up the sky as you let your mind wander.

**0o0**

_“Hey, Han-nii…” you start as you sip on your milkshake. “…go out with me?”_

_You cackle loudly as you see him choke and cough on his milkshake, but blink away tears from behind your shades. Joking around with him is impossible now, knowing what you feel for him. “You monster.” You hear him tease you back, and you shrug carelessly. “Also, I’m…going away. Don’t know how long. Probably forever, so just tell Genj—mmph!”_

_Although the kiss was quick and rough, the blush on your face never left, even though Hanzo apologized over and over; how it was a ‘spur of the moment’ thing, he didn’t mean anything by it and carefully asked if it affected your friendship. You carelessly wave it all off, disregarding the metaphorical cracking of your heart under the weight of your emotions as you watch him sigh and smile in relief._

**o0o**

“Hey, sweetheart. Y’alright over there?”

You blink, feeling wetness run down the side of your face, to find someone peering down at you. You garble something unintelligible before taking large gulps from the bottle, wiping the last remnants of your tears away. You look to the side to find…a cowboy.

An honest-to-God cowboy, with his hat, spurs, a gun and…a shawl…blanket…thing.

“Y’okay, sweetheart?” He asks, concerned. In the back of your mind, he looks very familiar. You know you’ve seen him somewhere before, but your brain is quite uncooperative at the moment. He’s starting to get drenched as he was holding his umbrella out for you, groceries in one arm. In the dim light, you can see concern and confusion reflected in his face and posture. As you stand, you can see a silver ring on his left hand, despite it being metallic and nearly buried under the bags of groceries he was carrying.

“’M fine. Jus’ th’nkin’.” You slur, pushing his umbrella back to him. He looks confused for a moment. “Don’t…I’m fine. And I’m…your…” you shake your head for a moment, trying to clear it, before nodding at his groceries and gesture at his ring, laughing as he turns red. “…Y’look like you’ve got s’mewhere to be, partner.”

You stumble out of the sandbox, draining and disposing of the bottle, ignoring the worried looks sent your way.

“I’ll be fine~…” you yell back at him, laughing as he jumped a bit. “I’ll be okay, Mister…” you imitate a cowboy swinging a lasso, earning a laugh from him as you stumble.

“Name’s McCree, kid.”

“Go b’ck to y’r wife!” you protest childishly, sticking out your tongue. He laughs nervously, and after many other assurances that yes, you’re staying nearby; yes, you can walk by your own and no, you’re not that drunk, he lets you go with a, “Be careful, kid.”, walking towards his intended direction. You, however, didn’t leave your spot, but sat at a nearby bench as you drowned in the hollow ache within your soul, letting your tears mixed with the rain.

**o0o**

You feel no remorse as you shot the man dead, pulling on the Talon uniform on your frame before leaving through the fire-escape and hissing at the multiple knife-wounds and bruises you acquire from unnecessary squabbles with its members. You immediately dart around to hide in order to take cover as Talon agents followed you – well, the Overwatch agents are tailing Talon agents, but that’s not the point right now – and fired various ammos on their own as the buildings exploded from all the bombs you’ve set up. The torrential downpour was making it difficult for both parties to land their bullets on each other as well as to not slip on the wet concrete. Hearing cut-off cries behind you as you did the run-shoot-hide routine assures the fact that you’ve landed your shots, but you weren’t alone; you can feel fire up your leg as a bullet grazed your thigh, and you yell out a curse when another grazed your side. Gritting your teeth, you performed your ultimate – a move that takes out any and all forms of long-distance weapon wielder – and limped away, mindful of the frigid stiffness of the uniform and the wild river below the ledge.

Out of nowhere, you let out another loud curse as an arrow lodges itself on your calf, falling on your front and letting go of your weapon to make it fall on the river. Groaning, you turn on your back and stood to look at your shooter. In front of you was an archer in blue and a cyborg ninja with green lights aiming its katana at you as they near, with the archer yelling angrily in Japanese that you were sure he might have some sort of aneurysm or something. Under the light, you spy a gold band around the archer’s finger, as well as an achingly familiar silver band. In an instant, memories flashed by your mind’s eye faster than you can process, and you bark out a weak laugh in realization. Looking at the sky, you pointedly ignore the barrage of questions and tears falling down your face as you tremble in the aftermath.

You found him. You _actually_ found him.

“ _Y’know, it’s always raining whenever I think of you, Hanzo. It’s always cold._ ” you drawl out languidly in Japanese, tasting blood and salt in your mouth. “ _Congrats on being married, by the way. You actually found someone for ya, huh…_ ”. Everything seems to mute as the archer gasps sharply and the green lights on the cyborg shone brighter. Seconds bled into minutes as you tremble harder, blood oozing down your torso and leg and the archer tenses again, a shaking arrow aimed at your throat.

“ _Who are you?_ ”

You face him with a shrug, eyes trained on the tip as you reach up to yank a chain off your neck and hanging it on the arrow, fingering the dog tags attached to it. A choked-off sound of recognition from archer prompts a small but sad smile from you, bloody teeth and all.

“ _It can’t be…_ ”

At least he’d know.

“ _Han-nii. Gen-chan._ ” You look at them both, noting how they were shaking, weapons lowered as they took in your appearance. In spite of it all, you glimpse blips of blood red light and the cold flash of a gun’s barrel from a distance.

“ _Sorr—_ ”

**_BANG!_ **

The Shimada siblings let out a yell as you jerk backwards and trip on the ledge, body plunging into the turbulent river below. Not even seconds later, Hanzo lets out anguish and pain-filled screams, dropping his bow and clutching at your dog tags like a lifeline, whilst Genji is reeling, falling to his knees. Later – hours later – as they are surrounded by their teammates, the brothers look at each other before turning up at the sky and murmured a small prayer. Hanzo huffs and clutches your dog tags tighter.

“ _I hate rainy days._ ”

**o0o**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sue me, I was feeling a little angsty. Also, may have re-watched the Jason Bourne series. And RWBY Vol. 3. ALSO, This whole thing is just one word dump after another DX Im SORREH. ALSO, this is just an entire word-vomit of a fic. Shush, I’m trying to improve here DX!!! ALSO, apologies for ending; not my forte.


End file.
